


candy crush saga

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy downloads candy crush saga.</p><p>Now with corrected spellcheck mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy crush saga

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is broken so I am going to be slow to update as I have to type it on my phone. Also means I have lost drafts and my entire original work that I had been working on for a year

Mika knew when Andy had downloaded 'candy crush saga' onto his iPhone that he had made the biggest mistake of his life. 

He didn't have anything against the game, the premise was rather simple, and Andy did need something to distract himself while traveling long car journeys to Mika's venues when touring but Candy Crush had a reputation for being highly addictive and Andy soon became one of many people who had fallen into its trap, buying lives and special moves and not sleeping a wink since he had downloaded it 72 hours earlier.

Andy seemed to be running purely on energy drinks and coffee and hadn't put his iPhone down since he had begun the app. 

The light from the screen dimly lit their hotel room every night causing Mika to also be sleep deprived, yet Andy didn't seem to notice and continued the game. 

Eventually, Mika had had enough. He missed Andy. His boyfriend had been sharing his room, and his bed, every night and had been riding in the same car every day yet no little conversations or playful teasing or stupid jokes had been shared between the two and Andy had grunted non commitedly every time Mika said something to him. 

When they arrived at their hotel in Florence, Italy and Andy had thrown himself unceremoniously onto the bed, Mika plucked Andy's mobile phone out of his hand and switched it off. 

'Hey! I was playing with that!' Andy protested. 

'I know. You have been playing that for the past few days. Endlessly. One of the reasons I was looking forward to this tour specifically was because I would have you by my side to brighten my day, however I have barely seen you. I have missed you, Andy.' Mika told him. Andy looked guiltily up at him. 

'I guess I have been ignoring you over this stupid game.'Andy relented. 'Is there any way I can make you forgive me?' Mika considered this for a moment. 

'Cuddle with me.' He eventually decided. 

Mika lay down beside his boyfriend on the soft, comfortable bed. The blonde man shifted to accommodate the brunette, wrapping his arm around him. Mika rest his head on Andy's chest. He could hear the Greeks heart beating. 

Andy tangled his fingers in Mika's curly hair. Mika sighed and leaned into the touch contentedly. 

A little while later, Mika noticed Andy's breathing had slowed a fraction. He looked up to see that his eyes were closed, and that Andy had fallen asleep. 

Mika smiled fondly at his Greek and settled back down, shutting his eyes. 

A few minutes later, he too had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you like this shit.


End file.
